1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of washing a printing press with a washing apparatus. Such a printing press typically includes an inking unit, a blanket cylinder, a plate cylinder, and a damping unit, as well as a washing unit. The washing unit is configured to provide washing solution to several of the rollers and cylinders of the printing press for washing the rollers and cylinders.
2. Background Information
Generally, heretofore, a problem often encountered in the washing of printing presses has been the unwanted transfer of washing solution to the damping medium reservoir of the damping unit. Particularly, known methods of washing printing presses have generally involved the transfer of washing solution to the rollers of the damping unit, and thence to the damping medium reservoir. Such a phenomenon has generally been regarded as undesirable.